KHR Toddlers!
by Pixel Mannah
Summary: What if in the KHR world, something goes haywire? Sending Tsuna and his guardians into an unknown world…our world...as toddlers. Read along, as an anime addicted teenage school girl wakes up to a group of familiar looking 8 year olds in her bedroom.
1. Summer Vacation

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation! Me: What's up party people?  
Tsuna: Um...Mannah-chan...W-why am I here?  
Me: To do the disclaimer! Silly Tsuna-kun! No hurry it up!  
Tsuna: H-HIE! Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to Pixel Mannah! Please enjoy! How was that Mannah- AH! *gets glomped to the floor by me*  
Me: That was perfect! Remember to review, my glorious readers!

Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz  
Students turned to the source of the noise. A small brunette teenage girl, with her head down on the desk. Sleeping her troubles away…during class.  
"…Ms. Russo," the teacher said. Only to have it fall on deaf ears with the girl. "Ms. Russo!" the teacher said a little louder, though still ignored. "MS. RUSSO!" she snapped, causing the girl to sit up abruptly.  
"t=27*!" she screamed before the realization sunk in, and a pink tinge formed on her cheeks.  
The teacher sighed, before he gave the girl a stern look. "That would be a great answer for Math class…if this wasn't English," he stated.  
In response the girl just laughed, as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment, "My bad, Mr. P. It won't happen again, I promise!"  
"Please, don't make promises you can't keep," he said before picking up where he left of in hi lecture.  
'Damn him!' she thought, as she began to doodle a picture of a certain 10th Vongola Boss in her notes. 'I can keep a promise!'  
-^**After School^**-  
The brunette sighed in relief, as she walked off the school grounds. It was last day of school, and that meant one thing. Summer! Vacation! And not only that, but her parents were leaving tonight for a cruise around the world!  
So she was going to have the house all to herself.  
"Hey, Violet! Vi!" a monotone voice called her name.  
Violet turned around to see a raven haired girl running up to her.  
"Sup, Seira? You excited for the start of a glorious day?" she asked dramatically, while doing a twirl.  
Seira smiled, " Yeah, but I'm more excited about the sleepover at you house!" she stated with a devious smirk.  
It was true, since her parents were going to be gone for more than two months. They allowed Violet to invite three friends over for that time. Just to keep her company.  
"What was up with you in English?" Seira asked, as they began to walk towards their neighborhood  
Violet laughed, "I stayed up late, watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn." It was true. She had fallen asleep around 5, only giving her one hour of sleep. Hence the sleeping during class.  
"Oh! The one that had the hot guy with the trident?" Seira asked.  
"Rokudo Mukuro, the one and only!"  
After Violet had introduced her friend to the anime, all she cared about was the pineapple headed boy. Mostly, due to the fact, that they both were Heterochromia. Seira's eyes happened to golden brown on the left, and purple on the right. She wasn't born that way...it had just happened out of nowhere one day. It puzzled the hell out of every doctor she went to.  
"Are Kat and Joey still coming?" Seira asked.  
The brunette nodded, "Yeah, they ran ahead, because they wanted to stop by the Super Store, to get some stuff." Meaning, those two were going to go shopping for a whole lot of junk food, games, and other things to satisfy four teenage girls left in a large home by themselves for a couple of months.  
"Let's hope that no one gets all sugar crazy, like last summer," Seria stated, looking accuzidly at Violet.  
Causing her to gasp, "How was I suppose to know that, two bags of sour gummies, a king sized Hershey bar, and 2-liters of Mountain Dew, was going to come back as three hours of pure crazy energy?!"  
Seria just looked at her friend with a look that read, _'Are-you-serious?.'_  
Violet ignored that look she felt boring into the back of hear head. Just as they were walking up to a large suburban two story house, with a garage at the side.  
"Oh! Violetta, dear! Come see me and your father off!" a middle aged woman with a wavy brown hair called, from next to a taxi cab that was parked in the driveway.  
Violet cringed, but quickly put on a smile for her mother, that would put the girls from Toddlers & Tiaras to shame. She couldn't wait until they left, she would have some space from her mother's constant smothering of love and affection. Speaking of which, all she had to do was show her mother that she was going to be fine with them gone. If not, her mother would make a huge fuss over leaving their child alone with friends.  
"Coming!" she replied. A little too sweet for Seria's taste, thus causing her to gag. Violet noticed this, so before she went over to her parents, she elbowed Seria in the gut. Who says being a little shorter than others, didn't have its own advantages?  
"I'm going to miss you guys," she stated, while hugging them both.

Her mother pouted, "Aw! Richard, maybe we should cancel the trip, and stay home."

"NO!" Violet and her father both exclaimed.

"I mean, come on mom! You and dad have been planning this trip for months! Don't let me come between you and traveling the seven seas," Violet stated.

Violet's mother sighed, "I guess you're right. Be good Honey-Bunch!" she told her daughter, before placing a kiss on both her cheeks. And as soon as she had turned around to enter the taxi, Violet and her father fist bumped.

"Have fun, don't let mom get drunk, and remember souvenirs," she told her father, as he took out his wallet.

"Here," he said taking out a credit card and handing it to her. "I don't care how much you spend…just don't cause us to go bankrupt, okay?"

Violet stiffened, before saluting. "Sir yes, sir!" she said, before marching into the house, with Sierra in tow.

"Don't burn down the house!' he called after them.

"No promises!" she called back.

Oh boy, he just had that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that something was going to go wrong, while he and his wife were away. Though instead of facing his fears…he hopped into the taxi…like a frightened puppy.

*= t, stood for Tsuna, and 27 as his number!

**Tell me how you felt about it! So, Review! ...And if you have *gulp* flames...be gentle! My ego bruises easily!**


	2. Little Visiters

**Me: What's up! Quick shout out to IceFlire Blader, Sasuna123, comatose-tomato, Lovely-Ice, lazura234, and YaoiFreak1022 for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are awesome! Also a shout out to my friend who reviews under guest…you need a fanfic profile with all those stories you write.**

**Gokudera: Hurry up, woman! I just came here to do the disclaimer, because tenth asked me to!**

**Me: So…what are you waiting for Gramps? *smirks***

**Gokudera: *glares* Pixel Mannah does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn *takes out bombs* And she'll never have the chance to!**

**Me: *screams and runs away* **

**Gokudera: Happy Readings, while I go hunting!**

Violet screamed as she kicked her bedroom door open, and dived onto her bed. "It feels good to be home!"

Seria then walked in, before taking a good look at her room and grimacing. "I knew purple is your favorite color…but this is ridiculous!" she stated, looking from the dark purple walls, to the lavender furry carpet, and her light purple bed comforters. "I thought you had changed it!"

"What!? This color is relaxing!" she stated, walking into her closet.

Seria shook her head, "If you say so," she replied. Sitting at the black desk in the corner, before opening the laptop.

After a while Violet walked back into the room, wearing a black long-sleeved T-shirt and purple plaid PJ bottoms. To her, it felt great not having to wear those stupid stuffy girl uniforms, with such a short skirt. "Catch," she called to Seria, throwing her a red T-shirt, and black shorts with a red heart on the fringe.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, holding out her vacant hand, while still facing the computer. Seria attention seemed to be focused completely on the computer, so how did she know that Violet forgot something without looking at the clothes? Simple answer, she knew Violet would forget…like the last time…and the time after that…and the time after that.

Violet thought for a moment, still not realizing what she had forgotten.

Becoming fed up with waiting, Seria turned to her slowly with a deadly glare, "…The socks. The flippin' socks," she said in a low dark tone. That scared Violet so bad, she couldn't move for a moment, fearing that if she did her friend would bounce on her. Like one of those caged tigers at the zoo, when they get fed, ready to pounce on that sweet, juicy T-bone steak.

When Violet snapped out of it, she raced to the dresser by her bed. And pulled out a pair of red knee high socks with black horizontal stripes. She then tossed them to Seria, who took them and walked into the closet.

Once she had closed the door, Violet let out a sigh of relief. _'How come I never remember that?'_ she thought. _'Maybe I should write a reminder…Nah'_

The doorbell then rang, causing Violet to jump up and dash downstairs to the door. Until she slipped on a rug and fell flat on her butt, "OW!" she screamed, before spewing out a mix of profanities in both English and Japanese.

Seria then calmly walked down the stairs, past Violet and opened the door to greet two girls, both holding a large bag. One was shorter, with wavy ginger curls, while the other was taller and had honey brown hair with a single green streak. Seria's smirked dropped when she saw that they were already wearing PJ's. The ginger wore a powder blue night shirt that fell to her knees, almost covering the darker bottoms that stopped at her knees. While the other girl wore a dark green cotton jumpsuit, with short pant legs, and a bunny- eared hood. "Kat…Joey, please don't tell me you two changed at the store!"

"Then, we would be lying," the ginger, Kat simply said, before walking in with the other girl. Everything stopped, when the two spotted Violet on the floor, still cursing, though mostly in English now.

The two just stared at her, then burst into laughter, "Wh-what the hell happened?" the brunette, Joey asked.

"She fell…on her ass," Seria stated bluntly, though it sounded like there was amusement in her voice. Let's make this clear, Seria was not, in any way…shape or form, born to smile. The last time she smiled, she made a teacher burst into tears...a grown middle aged man!

Kat and Joey then began to laugh even harder…if that was even possible. "How is that funny?!" Violet cried out, from her spot on the floor. She had the look of a kicked puppy, one that made the two stop laughing immediately.

"You know, when you get older and taller…that puppy dog look, it's not going to work as well," Seria stated.

Violet stood up, and brushed herself off. "Whatever," she mumbled. "I'm freaking adorable," she pouted. Once again… looking like a puppy.

"Well, lets get this party started!" Kat exclaimed grabbing Joey's wrist, running into the kitchen. The two girls followed after their friends, and gasped at all the varieties of food that lay, on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Violet used her sleeve, to wipe away a fake tear, "It's like I died, and went to Junk Food Heaven!" she said.

"Quit chatting and start eating!" Kat stated, grabbing a carton of ice cream. The rest of the girls agreed and grabbed their own snacks.

**-^Later that Night^-**

The four teens lay around in Violet's room, watching a horror movie on her flat screen TV. "Damn...Chad Michael Murray, is h-o-t…HOT!" Joey exclaimed

"You think every guy with a cute face and nice abs, are hot," Seira stated.

"Well….it's true!"

Violet's full attention was focused on the movie, until from the corner of her eye she saw a bright light. "Look!" she exclaimed. "A shooting star!"

"Are you sure?' Seira asked skeptically, before moving towards the window with the others. "Holy crap! She's actually right!"

Kat leaned in a little closer to look at the star suspiciously, as though there was something wrong. "Um…does anyone notice that it looks like its coming t-towards us?"

The other girls looked a bit closer, before realizing that it was getting closer then they began to scream. "Hit the deck!" someone shouted. And no one gave a second thought when they fell to the floor, just as the ball of light crashed through the balcony window. They watched from the ground as the object flew into the bathroom.

Violet was the first up, and the first to dash into the bathroom. And when she got there, she could only stare in shock. The other three came up behind her, and followed her line of sight, before their eyes fell onto the bathtub. Where six, familiar looking little boys stood. Looking both dazed and confused, and without clothing.

"H-hey…Vi, aren't those the ch-characters from that anime you w-watch?" Joey asked, a little unsure of the circumstances.

**A/N: I might not update as much. Maybe two times a week or so, because school is starting in three days...dear kami...at least I'm a sophomore!**


End file.
